wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wrath
“MOONS-“ you were able to smother your almost uttered swear word, biting your tongue as you looked down at your pained claw, smacked haphazardly against a tree branch. The Rainforest’s close quarters made that a common sight..Ah well. You were training alone, perhaps to get some fresh air as you mistakenly clubbed your claw against tough bark. From your throat, a growl sounded, gutteral and angry as you lash you tail. You weren’t used to this kind of pain. You wanted to go back to suntime-but you promised the new queen that you would help in her army and stay fit. Your prehensile tail flicked as you lifted off, opening your wings wide to soak up the sun. Carefully, you landed on the balcony to the healer’s hut, injured talon tucked carefully above the ground as to not add insult to injury. With about as much as your plump frame can muster, you delicately walked inside, smelling the mild scents of herbs and the murmur of soft voices. Inside, there was a good amount of dragons. Three healers in calming shades of blue and white, one seeming to be checking up on many of the patients-mostly RainWings, in this part of town-and seemed to be having a good day. The other two were enamored with a dragoness, a NightWing, mostly purple with stars seeming to fall on the underside of her wings. “MOVE ALONG, YOU UGLY LIZARDS!” The NightWing snapped, voice hoarse. Probably from the volcano-from what you had seen and breathed of it, you understood why so many dark dragons had wicked coughs. The healers quickly moved to appease her with nods and gentle pats, a bit rushed, their movements..oddly puppet-like around her as they ran off. You tilted your head, now a curious sky-blue, at her. Her dark eyes, so filled with hate, caught your curious gaze and held it in a vice grip, and you suspected that the red in it was not from her irises. “GET MOVING. UGLY-A** RAINWINGS, STUPID LIZARDS, CAN’T BELIVE WE’RE RULED BY ONE.” The dragoness didn’t even aim the comments at you-rather, they were aimed all about her whilst keeping your eyes in hers. A NightWing, across the room, looked over, disdain in his eyes. “Ma’am, that’s no way to talk about your equals.” The young dragon had stated, level. There was no rough nature to his voice, just stern consternation. “BAH! Even got our LADS brainwashed! Shoulda killed EM ALL but NO. Ooold Wrath-“ her voice was old, you realize. As you sidle closer, just a bit, you notice the wrinkles that you didn’t before. You supposed that she was at least one hundred, if not older. “Not decidin’ for the council! BAH-“ Wrath snarled, looking around as if she wanted to rid the RainWings from her environment as quickly as possible. Suddenly, the healers came back, and soothed the dragoness, pouring a potion in her mouth as she protested around it. But you could see her fade as the healer persisted, drifting off to sleep again. The healer looked back at you with a small smile. “Sorry about her. Wrath is old-fashioned for a NightWing.” his smile had been full of pain. “No problem.” The other NightWing, the young male, nodded softly and walked off, leaving the two of you alone. “She lost a mate and daughter in the eruption. We have to keep her tranqed,” he frowned, “To prevent her from going after the other one. Nonsense about how she betrayed her by not saving her sister or mate...” the healer snorted, then seemed to catch himself. “Sorry! Got a bit..lost in my thoughts, per day. How can I help you?” Wrath. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:NightWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Content (SaltyShaker)